Garden
A pet's Garden 'refers to the patches on the right and the left of your pet's House. This feature of Pet Society was introduced on June 8, 2009 along with the Garden Store, now known as the Outdoor Store. The garden is where your pet can grow trees, vegetables, and flowers. Complete lists of what types of plants are available are found on the trees, vegetables and flowers pages. Starting Out Players begin with one garden patch, available on the left side of a pet's home. The right side garden is unlocked when a pet reaches level 10. You can decorate your garden with items from your wardrobe or chest. You can only apply special garden wallpapers and garden floors to your garden; ordinary house wallpapers and floors can't be placed here. Growing Plants To grow plants in a garden, a player must first buy seeds. Seeds are sold at the Outdoor Store and sometimes at the Boutique. The Outdoor Store sells three general types of seeds: vegetable seeds, flower seeds, and tree seeds. It also sells other kinds of items for plants, like pots and fertilizer, which will come in handy once plants are grown. Seeds can be planted in one of the dirt mounds in the garden by dragging and dropping the seed on top of the mound. Depending on which type of seed is planted, the plant can take from one to three days to grow. *[[Flowers|'Flowers]] take 24 hours to grow. Once they are grown, you can pull them out of the ground (click on the flower and pull upward) and either sell them or place them around your house as decoration. You can leave flowers in the ground as long as you like - they will not go rotten. However, it is advisable to pull them out right away and plant something new if you want to gain Paw Points quickly. *[[Trees|'Trees']] take 72 hours to grow. Once they are grown, they permanently take up the dirt mound in which they were planted. You cannot move them to another plot, so choose where you plant them wisely! Trees will produce fruit randomly over time. Many people will plant a tree and a week later, will still not have any fruit. You have to be patient -- fruit appearing on your tree truly is random. Some people will get fruit right away, while others don't get it for weeks. You can have up to three fruits on a tree at a time, unless you have the Fruit Fairy. If you have this fairy you will produce up to four fruits at a time. Trees produce fruit as long as there are less than three fruits sitting on the tree at a time. To harvest a fruit, click on the fruit and either drag to your chest or let go. Simply clicking on the fruit will cause it to drop to the ground and your pet may eat it. *[[Vegetables|'Vegetables ']] take 24 hours to grow before they can be harvested. However, the longer you leave them in the ground, the larger they will get and the more they are worth. Harvesting your vegetable right away will give you a Tiny vegetable, while leaving it in the ground for 9 days could give you a Gigantic vegetable which is worth more money and Paw Points. However, the longer you leave the vegetable in the ground, the greater the chance it will be Rotten when you harvest it. Rotten vegetables are worth only 1 coin. Gardening Tips *Growing plants in your garden is a great way to make money and earn Paw Points quickly. *Planting trees right next to each other will cause the trees to overlap. Many players think this looks ugly, especially when the fruits from one tree overlap with the fruits from another tree. *Each seed you plant will be counted as one more "Plants Grown" in your diary. This happens as soon as you plant that seed. This count appears in your Diary and can earn you the Gardening Trophy. Garden Extensions One big complaint in Pet Society is the small number of garden spots. For example, there are not enough dirt mounds if you wanted to grow and keep a copy of every tree in the game. There are a few ways to get extra garden space. *Several bonus rooms have extra garden plots in them - these include the Secret Summer Garden Room, the Autumn Garden Room and the Romantic Garden. The first two are CC items, and the last was awarded for free by competing a challenge. *Special flower plots act as an extra dirt mound. You can place any of these plots in your house or your garden. However, you can only plant flower seeds in these. They all cost CC. *You can save a tree by turning it into a Bonsai. Your tree will no longer produce fruit, but you can display it in your house as a trophy to show that you did get that tree. You must buy a special "bonsai pot" to display it in. Some pots cost regual coins, and some cost CC's. Note: the green pot (and the bonsai in it) can be gifted! Category:Garden Category:Gameplay